Mother's Day
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: AU the curse never happened. It's almost Mother's Day in Fairytale Land and 5-year old Emma needs her daddy's help to think of a gift for Snow
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little Mother's Day short story I came up with. AU: no curse:) Probably a three or four shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

* * *

5-year old Emma ran down the hallway of the palace towards her father's study. "Daddy, Daddy, DADDY!" she shouted.

James stood talking to William, the captain of the guard. He turned his head hearing Emma's voice, bent down, clapped his hands, and held out his arms. "C'mere princess!" he said happily.

Emma sprinted towards her father and jumped into his arms. James stood and spun her around in a circle. Emma shrieked with glee. "Daddy put me down!" she said giggling.

James laughed and slowed his spinning, "Now why would I do that princess?" he teased.

Emma stuck out her tongue, "Because if you don't, you won't get to have a tea party with me and mommy today."

James put on a fake pout, "Emmy, that's not very fair for daddy."

Emma giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "Daddy I was joking!"

He chuckled and set his daughter on the ground. James turned to William, "Will, can you please cancel the rest of my war council meetings for the day? I am having a day with my little princess."

William nodded, "Of course Your Highness. I'll let Thomas, Eric, and Phillip know." He turned to walk off.

"William how many times must I insist you call me James? You are my friend first, my captain of the guard second."

William chuckled as he walked off, "Have a good day Your Highness."

James sighed frustrated. He looked at Emma who stood smiling up at him. He bent down, "So princess, what do you want to do with daddy today?"

Emma rocked back and forth on her heels, "Well Sunday is mommy's day right daddy?"

James smiled, "Yes Emma darling. Sunday is mother's day."

Emma grinned and leaned towards her father, "We have a secret mission then daddy," she whispered.

James lowered his voice, "What's our mission Emmy?" he asked.

"I gotsta get mommy a present daddy! But I don't know what to get her..."

"So our mission is to help you figure out what to get mommy?" James checked.

Emma nodded, "Yep! Now help me daddy!" she demanded. James gave her a stern look. "Please?" she added softly. Manners were always the most important thing in their family.

James ruffled her hair, "Of course I'll help you!" He stood and scooped Emma up into his arms. "Let's go to our secret hideout princess!"

Emma giggled, "Yay! Daddy can we take the horsies?" she asked happily.

James chuckled as he carried her out of the palace to the stables. James plopped Emma onto her favorite horse, Pony. James climbed on behind her and grabbed Pony's reins. He kicked the sides of Pony and they rode off towards their tree house. "Hold on Emma!" James teased. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Emma giggled and squealed with glee as they bounced up and down on the horse. "Pony go faster! Daddy make Pony go faster!" she pleaded as her long blonde hair flew behind her.

"Emma darling, if I make Pony go faster you'll fall off!" James said laughing.

"Daddy please!" she pouted. "I wanna get to our secret spot!"

James sighed and kicked Pony's side once more, causing them to gain speed. "There you go Emmy. We're almost there. Please be patient."

Emma smiled, "Yay! Then we can figure out what to do for Mommy!"

James and Emma finished their short journey to their special tree house. James slowed Pony to a halt and carefully jumped off. He walked them over to a tree and tied Pony to it. Emma looked at her father and held out her arms. James picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, "I think Princess Emma needs to go for a swim!" he shouted playfully and ran over to the small lake.

Emma pounded her little fists against his back in protest. "Daddy no! Mommy just got this dress it's brand new! Please daddy!" she squealed giggling.

James set Emma down at the water's edge. She kicked off her shoes and giggled as the water licked her toes. James took off his boots and sat down on the bank. "Now Emmy, what do you want to get for mommy?"

Emma plopped in her father's lap and leaned against his chest. "I don't know daddy. That's why I needed your help silly!" she teased and stuck out her tongue.

James kissed the top of her head. "Well let me think a moment sweetheart," he said. Emma nodded and looked put over the lake. James stared out at the horizon and suddenly was struck by an idea. "Emmy?" he asked.

Emma sat up, "Did you think of something?"

"Even better. I know exactly what we're going to do. And exactly how we're going to do it!" James told her grinning.

Emma stood up and jumped up and down clapping her hands. "What what what?" she shouted.

James smiled, "Emmy, has mommy told you how we met?"

Emma shook her head, "No she always said, 'Its too long for a bedtime story.' And I always ask her but she says that every time!" she pouted.

James laughed and pulled Emma into his lap, "Then in order for you to understand why my idea is what it is princess, I'm going to tell you a story."

"Yay! Okay daddy!" Emma said happily.

James closed his eyes and began to retell the story of how he met the infamous Snow White, the love of his life...

_Once Upon A Time, I was supposed to marry Princess Abigail. We were riding along in King George's carriage. Abigail was frustrated, I had chosen to take the scenic route, we were late. The carriage stopped and the guards called me out. I jumped out of the carriage and came around front._

"_A tree fell," one of them told me. _

_I walked over to look. But the tree hadn't fallen, it was cut down!_

James said and looked down at Emma.

"Keep going daddy!" Emma pleaded.

James laughed and continued

_A cloaked thief reached into the carriage and grabbed my satchel containing my mother's wedding ring. Princess Abigail screamed as the thief jumped onto a horse and rode off. I jumped onto my horse and chased after the cloaked thief._

"Who was it daddy?" Emma asked excitedly.

James kissed her cheek, "Be patient Emma darling. Can I keep going?"

Emma nodded, "Yes sir!"

_I was neck in neck with the thief. I jumped off my horse, knocking them to the ground in the process. The hood of the cloak fell back. "You're a girl?" I shouted confused. _

_Your mother smirked, "Woman," she replied. She kicked me off of her and punched me in the chin. Snow jumped on the horse and rode off._

"_I will find you!" I shouted angrily at her._

"And you did find her!" Emma said matter-of-factly.

"That's right princess! I caught her in a net and we went on a quest to find my mother's wedding ring. She used her special pixie dust to turn the ogres that were about to kill me to the smallest creatures…" he trailed off and then continued.

_We stood on the forest path. "So what was it that was so important?" Snow asked me._

_I took the ring from the pouch, "It was my mother's. I know not your style."_

_She snatched the ring from me, "We'll have to find out." Your mother put the ring on her hand and looked at it. In that moment, I knew I would never love Princess Abigail, because I had fallen in love with Snow White. She grimaced, "Nah you're right, not my style," she told me and took off the ring._

_I gracefully accepted it and put it back into my bag, "If you ever need…anything…" I trailed off searching for the right words._

"_You'll find me," she finished._

_I smiled, "Always…"_

_Snow laughed, "I almost believe that." She held out her hand and I shook it, "Prince Charming," she said smirking._

"_I have a name you know," I teased._

_She shook her head, "Nah, Charming still suits you." Snow turned and walked away and I did the same. I glanced back once more and made eye contact with her. She turned away and continued to walk off._

Emma looked at her father and smiled softly, "And then?" she demanded.

James chuckled and stood Emma up, "That Emmy is a tale for another day. Now are you ready to hear my idea?"

Emma nodded, "Yes please!"

"We are going to put on a show for mommy. You and I are going to remake the moment your mommy and I met. What do you think?"

Emma grinned broadly, "I love it! Let's start planning now!"

James laughed and stood up, "No way! It's almost time for tea and you know how mommy acts when we're late for tea!"

Emma kicked the sand, "Awh no fair…" she paused and grinned mischievously, "Race you to Pony!" she shouted at her father and ran off towards Pony.

James grinned and ran after her.

* * *

**Alrighty what did you guys think? I'll try and update soon! Still in shock over the finale though...haha reviews rock my world btws;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little Mother's Day short story I came up with. AU: no curse:) Probably a three or four shot.**

**So yeah...I know I know...y'all probably want to shoot me for not updating this...I'm so so sorry! Truthfully I had really bad writers block and as much as I loved writing this, it's gonna stick to being a two-shot now:( It's kinda short and not exactly how I wanted it but I'm happy with it anyways! So Sorry but I really hope you guys enjoy the final chapter:) OH yeah btws this chapter is rated T just to be safe because of some implied Snowing sex;P**

* * *

Snow crossed her arms in anger. Charming and Emma were late for tea _again_! She walked over to William and Lancelot. "William? Lancelot? Have you seen Charming and Emma?" she asked in frustration.

Lancelot looked at William and chuckled. "No Snow, but William has."

Snow gave her head knight and good friend a stern look. "Where. Are. They?"

"Your Highness, Prince James wanted to take the day off and spend it with the young princess. I would assume they will be back soon," William told her.

Snow sighed contently. They were alright at least. "If you see them before I do, would you tell them to join me in the garden for tea?" she asked.

William nodded and bowed. "Yes Your Highness."

Snow smiled and went back to the garden.

* * *

James kicked Pony's sides. "Hi-ah!" He held Emma tightly as they rode to the stable. Their stable boy, Tristin grabbed Pony's reins and slowed him to a stop.

"Sire, you're late for tea," Tristin told him winking.

James rolled his eyes. "And _you_ are late for your daughter's birthday Tristin." He hopped off of Pony and turned around, allowing Emma to climb onto his back.

Tristin sighed. "My place is here, doing my job, earning my keep to feed my family."

James pulled a pouch of coins from his pocket. He handed the pouch to Tristin. "Here. Go, buy your daughter the doll she wanted. If you'll just put the horse in her stable for today, Emma and I will clean her up later."

Tristin smiled widely and bowed. "Yes Sire. Thank you Sire!" He quickly put Pony into his pen and ran off towards the village.

"Now what Daddy?" Emma asked.

"Now Emmy, now we run," James told her before breaking into a run towards the garden.

Emma squealed holding tightly to her father's neck. They arrived in the garden soon afterwards, running straight into a glaring Snow.

"You two are late," Snow said in disappointment.

Emma got down off of her father's back and walked to her mother. "We sowy mommy…" she said sucking her thumb.

Snow's heart melted. She can't stay mad at her daughter or her husband for being late for something as silly as tea. Snow crouched down and held out her arms for Emma. "C'mere sweetie. Emma ran into her mother's arms and giggled. "It's alright Emmy. Wanna tell me what you and Daddy were doing?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope! It's a secwet!"

Snow gave James a pointed look. "Charming?"

James smirked and shook his head. "Not happening Snow. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Snow asked. "Right. It's Mother's Day…" she said softly.

Emma giggled. "Yep and me and Dawdy have a supwise for yew!"

"A surprise Emmy?" Snow asked pretending to be surprised. "Well I can't wait to see it!" She set Emma down. "Daddy and I will meet you in the garden for tea alright?" Emma nodded and ran off and Snow went over to her husband.

"You still mad?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist.

Snow snaked her arms around James' neck. "That depends…"

"On?" James asked, pressing his forehead to Snow's.

Snow smiled at him mischievously. "On what you want to do after we put Emma to bed tonight," she whispered in his ear. James moved in to kiss her on the lips but Snow pulled away teasingly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the garden.

* * *

**That Night**

****Snow stood in Emma's doorway as Charming put sang her a lullaby, kissed her head, and tiptoed out. He grinned when he saw his wife. Snow held a finger to her lips as she took his hand and led him down the hallway. The moment they were within their bedroom, their clothes were off in an instance, sprawled on the floor. Snow and James collapsed on the bed in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Snow ran circles on her husband's bare chest. "Charming?" she murmured.

James kissed her head. "Hm?" he asked.

"Have you ever thought about having more kids?" Snow asked hopefully.

James sat up. "Every single day. You up for more?" he asked winking.

Snow giggled and sat up, kissing his chest and making her way up to his lips. "Mmhm," she muttered against his lips.

James deepened the kiss and they fell back onto the bed happily.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"C'mon Mommy!" Emma squealed, dragging Snow through the trees into the clearing where she and James were going to do their show.

"I'm coming, I'm coming sweetheart," Snow said exasperated.

Emma giggled as they walked into the clearing and Snow gasped seeing James in the same leather outfit he wore the day they had met. Emma sat her mother down on the wooden bench and ran over to her father. "Happy Mommy's Day!" Emma shouted jumping up and down.

James put his hands on Emma's shoulders. "You ready for your present Snow?"

Snow grinned and nodded. "Go for it."

Emma clapped and ran over to the trees so James could set the scene.

James smirked at Snow. "Well, welcome Snow, to your Mother's Day performance. Today Princess Emma and I will be preforming for you what we are going to call, The Look of True Love." He winked at Snow who blushed. "Alright Emma," he whispered. "Come on out."

Emma walked out very slowly grinning. Her and her father faced each other and James nodded at his daughter. "Thank you," James said. "For saving me."

Emma giggled. "It was the hon…honortable thing to do."

Snow felt tears come to her eyes watching her husband and daughter.

James handed Emma the bag of coins. "This is yours."

Emma handed her father the pouch. "And _you_ can't get married without this." James accepted the pouch and winked at his daughter. "What's so important anyways?"

James opened the pouch and pulled out a ring made of twigs. "This. My mother's ring. I know not really your style."

"Let's find out," Emma replied and took the fake ring from him and slipped it onto her finger. She held up her hand and James looked out at his wife instead of his daughter. He smiled broadly when he saw the tears trailing down her cheeks.

'I love you,' Snow mouthed to him.

'I love you too,' James mouthed back.

Emma grimaced. "Yeah your right, not my style." She slipped the ring off and handed it back to James who put it back in the pouch.

James kept his eyes on Snow. "If you need anything…"

"You'll find me," Emma said.

"You'll find me," Snow whispered.

James nodded. "Always." They paused and Snow wanted to run up and wrap her husband and daughter in a hug but James continued. "Well, goodbye Snow White."

Emma bowed giggling. "Goodbye Prince Charming."

"I told you it's James," he said.

"Nah, still like Charming better," Emma replied and walked off.

Snow clapped in joy as James and Emma bowed. She proceeded to run up to her family and wrap her arms around her husband and daughter. "Thank you," she whispered.

James pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Anything for you love."

"Happy Mommy's Day Mama," Emma said smiling.

Snow kissed her daughter's head. "Happy Mommy's Day indeed Emmy."

* * *

**:) I've got tears in my eyes actually:') Please review? And Happy Once Day!**

**Snow**


End file.
